MeW cOn!
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: What happens when The mews go to A convention?Read to find out!


As Ichigo went into Fanime con,she sighed.Her and her friends went so they could see anime.Then ichigo saw a pink dress!Just like her mew form!It was her mew form.The only thing different was the girl had short brown hair.The girl was hanging out with another girl dressed as another anime character,Yachiru Kusajishi from Bleach.Ichigo walked up to her,"Hello,I like your costume!"She said,"Hi!You know who I am?I went to Japan once and saw this girl!Isn't it kawaii?I'm Momoko,and this is Sisy."Ichigo replied,"It means Peach,Right?Im Ichigo Momomiya,Meaning Strawberry!"She said,"Cool!Do you want to cosplay?I have a couple more outfits I made."Ichigo said,"Would you really let me?"Momoko said,"Yea!Come!"She went off to the side and sat down.An hour later she stopped sewing.She said,"Go try this on."

Ichigo said,"Who am I supposed to be?".Momoko said,"It's just a normal lolita dress,Cute isn't it?Ichigo said,"yeah!Here!"Ichigo sprayed Momoko's hair pink.Momoko said,"Wow!"All of a sudden Kish came behind Momoko and grabbed her,"Hi kitty-cat!"Ichigo said,"I'm right here Kish...Your holding the wrong person."Kish looked down,"HUH?"He dropped Momoko.She said,"Ow!"Kish looked at her,"Your right...But she's cute too."He got out his daggers.From Behind him Sisy screamed,"LET HER GO!"And hit him with a sword(From a cosplayer next to her.)Ichigo called out,"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"She transformed.Momoko murmured,"S-Shes that super hero!"Then ichigo noticed!There was a mew mark on Momoko and Sisy!Ichigo screamed,"MASHA!LOOK!"Masha zipped over to Sisy and Momoko. Masha said,"Mews!Mews!"Momoko muttered,"Mew mews?"Ichigo said,"Transform!"Sisy jumped up,"Were heros?Cool!!Mew mew Salmon Medamorpho-sis!!!"Momoko said,"She goes with it?Uh,Okay!Mew mew Peach Medamorpho-sis!"They both transformed.Sisy had an orange outfit on,And Momoko had a peach outfit on.Momoko said,"Sisy?Whats going on?"Sisy replied happily,"I don't know!But this is fun!"Momoko said,"Why am I friends with you?" Sisy replied,"I don't know.But lets fight!!Salmon Net!!"momoko said,"Peach ring!!!"Momoko said,"W-Whoa!"Sisy said,"Ready,Peach?"Momoko said,"I guess."Sisy yelled,"Ribbon salmon catch!"She caught Kish.Momoko said,"Wow.Ribbon Peach blush!!!!"Kish transported.They turned back to normal.Momoko said,"What just happened?"Ichigo said,"let me explain."

The girls enjoyed The day at fanime con.Shopping,Watching anime,And just hanging out!Momoko asked,"Ichigo?Are you going to be here all four days?"Ichigo said,"Yep!"Momoko said,"Lets meet at the gaming room every day,Okay?"Ichigo nodded.Mint came to them,"Lets go Ichigo.The only thing good here is the so called "pocky"."Ichigo laughed,"Bye bye!"Momoko said,"bye bye!!"Sisy ate a stick of Strawberry pocky,And waved.

The next day Ichigo arrived in the gaming room.She looked around,"Momoko?Sisy?"She heard a scream.She looked by the water fountain.A kinema anima was about to destroy them!Ihigo transformed,"Stay away from them!RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"The other girls transformed.Momoko said,"I still can't get used to that!"Ichigo said,"You will soon!"Momoko said,"Whatever!RIBBON PEACH BLUSH!"Sisy said,"My turn!!!RIBBON SALMON CATCH!"Momoko said,"That destroys it."The kinema anima was destroyed.Momoko said,"It did get destroyed by that!"A voice came from behind,"Please stay still!"All the mews looked that way.A girl with black hair was drawing them!

Ichigo said,"Is this really necessary?"The girl stopped when she was done.She said,"I'm an artist from the artist alley.I Saw this and couldn't help but to draw it.My name's Isabella.Call me Izzy."She smiled.The girls looked at her,And transformed back.Ichigo said,"I'm Ichigo.its nice to meet you."Momoko said,"I'm Momoko,and thats Sisy."Izzy said,"I'm looking for my brother,He looks just like me.Were twins."Ichigo said,"I think I saw him in the gaming room."Izzy said,"Thanks.Maybe our paths would cross again.Bye!"And she skipped off.Ichigo said,"She forgot her notebook!"Momoko said,"Lets go return it then."She hugged a cosplayer with a sign.Sisy went around hugging and glomping whoever wanted it.

They saw Izzy and her brother.Ichigo called,"Izzy!You forgot your note book."Izzy pointed in back of Ichigo.Ichigo muttered,"What?"She looked in back of herself.A kinema anima!

Izzy said,"Get behind me,Jake!"Her brother get behind her.Momoko said,"Ribbon peach blu-!"The kinema anima it her.Sisy said,"Momo-onnechan(Shes close to Momoko,So she calls her onee-chan.No relation.)!"Sisy ran around the kinema anime.Then she called,"Ichigo-chan!Now!!"Ichigo nodded,"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"Izzy said,"Okay Its safe."She looked behind her,"Jake?"Ichigo said,"Where is he?"Kish laughed.Ichigo looked up,"Kishu(she always says that.

--".)"Kish pulled up the boy.From behind him Izzy smashed into him.She kicked him!"Let go of him!Mew mew Ice cream medamorpho-sis!"She transformed.Both Ichigo and Kish said,"No way!Another."Izzy said,"Cool.Ice cream Staff!"A white staff with a blue orb on top appeared.She said,"Ribbon Ice cream Bash!!"Kish dropped Jake.Jake said,"Cool." Kish said,"I'm leaving because I might lose If I fight.Byebye!"Izzy said,"Thats good that your not hurt,Everybody."


End file.
